Cube Facility 02
This is a Maverick Article Cube Facility 02 The ancient human empire had constructed twelve cube facilities during the Human-forerunner war for the purpose of protecting scientific and Civillian populations in slip space hubs. Cubes acted as massive hubs for human slip space traffic. They were used as relays for longer slip space journeys and as housing stations for refugees during the war. Some cube facilities were dedicated to researching the flood, others to developing combat systems against it, others towards developing medicines to counter act the flood, some purely as city stations, and others to house personnel in the case of a flood victory. Like most of the Humanities later structure the cube facilities were locked in slip space following their demise at the hands of the forerunners. In 2596 however the cube facilities began dropping out of slip space. Cube 02 was a research facility for defense forces and scientific operations against the flood. At some point the facility was attacked by the flood and forced into a lock down before entering slip space and being cleansed. Upon emergence out of slip space the facility unleashed a powerful burst of energy easily picked up by the Orion Alliance and likely many other forces around the Galaxy. Simultaneously Triton sensed the presence of another Human station within the Milky Way. The correlation of these to happenstances prompted the Orion alliance to seize whatever unleashed the pulse as soon as possible. Cube Conflict Two UNSC frigates arrived and enterred the massive cube structure. One of the frigates landed troops and began operations to find the control room of the facility when Dominion forces were detected within the cube. Spartan Commander Chandler and Blazies lead an engagement within the inner workings of the Cube revealing it's horrific down fall upon the floods invasion. Humanity had sacrificed every one aboard the cube in order to not allow the flood to escape with the information about the cube network. The frigate landing troops was destroyed by a large force of Dominion ships which invaded the cube with an army. Spartan Chandler and Blazies found the facilities monitor Jigsaw who helped stall the Dominion by activating the Cubes defenses which began rearranging the cube facilities many city modules and closing off ship passageways. Jigsaw was unable to access the core as a precaution post-unlock that the flood still existed. WIthin the core was a lesser AI who put the cube into lock down mode again sealing it in slip space with the UNSC and Dominion on board. The forces chased eachother around the massive facility until Spartan Chandler and Blazies with the help of jigsaw were able to temporarily unlock one of the exits of the cube back into normal space long enough for the frigate to escape. They managed to shut down the opening in enough time to cause the Dominion cruiser pursueing the UNSC to collide with the portal gate and erupt upon contact. Spartan Blazies and Chandoer faught the remaining the dominion forces and eventually gained access to the control room where they were able to disengage the lock down and return to Triton with the Cube. The mission prompted a research responsible for discovering more ancient human installations and bringing them out of slip space lock down and bringing them to Triton which became the home to all forerunner and ancient human installations within the Orion Alliances control. Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Maverick Universe